One True Thing
by YellowBrickQueen
Summary: After years of searching for the right man, Elsie Hughes never imagined he'd come to her. Charles Carson is the ideal man in her eyes, but will Elsie accept as she is? All her faults, All her merits, and one life changing secret. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Yellow Brick Queen here, but for most of you know me as TheLadyChelsieofDowton on Tumblr. I haven't written fic in ages, for real check my last story! Several years old... Anyway it's a diff fandom so that's not important.**

 **I always say to my friends, oh I don't write fic.. I'm not good enough.. I'm usually the idea girl! I have millions of fic ideas up here, and I'll whisper them to my friends and let them have it. Well, they finally convinced me my writing wasn't horrid. So this little beauty came out of an idea I'd been brewing as well as something I saw on Facebook. I've got three chapters planned already, Here's the first. If people seem interested in these guys more will follow. Hang around cause it doesn't get really interesting till chapter 2 or 3. This is a Modern Chelsie Au in case you missed it, and I'm pretty sure this is like none you've seen before... Well Maybe not.**

 **Huge shout out to my team, yep I have an army of friend's I consulted while writing his. Thanks to the funniest Beta: SilhouettedSwallow. She took my jumbled thoughts and pieced them together beautifully.. With super amusing notes. That being said, I edited this on the fly one last time and she's not looked at it due to time, so any mistakes are mine! Let's also hear it for the team: LadyAureliaCrawley, Lisa Douglas, and ChelsieSoulOfTheAbbey. Thank you all for your help and kind suggestions. Rating is T for now, night likely to change but who knows.. Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _May 12, 2015_**

Elsie stifled a yawn as she filed through another endless pile of children's books, effortlessly scanning the returns in the library's computer system _. Thomas and Friend's Miraculous Adventure, Fancy Nancy, Elsa...Frozen something or other…_

Her eyes slowly beginning to drop with each bleep of the scanner.

"Cus' me!" Came a little voice just loud enough to rouse the nearly dozing librarian.

Elsie's head bobbed up in a flash. "Ouch" she hissed, rubbing at the sharp pain that jolted through the nape of her neck.

' _Falling asleep at your desk again, Lass!'_ She chided herself as she looked up to see the top of a very blurry pair of pigtails, her glasses having falling to the very tip of her nose. Pushing them back up her nose, she slowly inched herself up from her chair.

"Hello there." She smiled warmly despite the strain in her lower back.

"Hi." The tiny girl, who couldn't have been more than four, offered a shy grin.

"What can I do for you, little miss?" Her Scottish lilt hummed as she braced her weight with her left hand. "Perhaps you'd like to check out that book?" She pointed to the tiny blue backed volume the child clutched to her chest.

"Uhm." The girl nodded as she slowly stretched her tiny arm up to relinquish the book to Elsie.

Elsie smiled in delight as the child pushed up on her tiptoes, as she tired with all her might to place the book on the desk that she could barely see over _._

' _Precious wee thing.'_

"Oh! The Tales of Peter Rabbit! " Elsie beamed excitedly as she held the book in front of her; it had been one of her favorite books as a child, one she'd imagined reading to her own wee boy or girl. "Such a lovely little story, you've made a very good choice, my girl." Elsie winked as she moved back to scan the book.

"Mummy! I chose well!" The tiny tot exclaimed quite proud of herself.

"Yes you did, my little love." The mother replied, patting the child's head. "She's always enjoyed me reading her bedtime stories. She's only recently turned four, her father and I can't believe how well she is already reading nursery books. She certainly didn't get that from me. "

"Well in any case it's quite a gift to have, a love for reading at such a young age. It's never too early to find the joys of a good book." She turned to the small girl. "Carry on reading, pet." She cooed, bopping her little nose. "Now, Could you tell me your name please? So I can put it down on the register."

"Go on then, tell her love…" Her mother urged as the little girl clung on to her skirt.

"See-bal." She announced as her mother passed over the library card.

"What a lovely name you've got." Elsie smiled as she pulled up the checkout screen on her computer. "My names Ms. Hughes and if you ever need help finding a book or have a question, you ask me and I'll gladly help you."

' _In a heartbeat, I would. What a sweet little child, hiding behind her mother's skirts.'_

"Ah, yes! Miss Sybil.. Crawley is it?" Elsie looked from the computer to the tiny girl, seeing her bashful smile as a yes. She quickly entered the book and scanned the mother's card.

"Here we are Mrs. Crawley." She said, passing her back the card. "And here we are, Little miss Sybil." She leaned over once more to pass her the book. "It was lovely to meet you and I hope to see you here again."

"What do we say, Sybil darling?" She asked softly as she took her daughter's hand.

"'S'ank you Ms. Hughes." Sybil lisped adorably as she spoke above a whisper at last, her tiny hands holding the book as if it was a treasured toy. After all, to her it was.

"You're most welcome ma' lass, Enjoy your book."

Elsie nodded to girl and her mum once more before she turned back to her chair, sighing at the idea of getting back down into it. She placed her hand at the small over her back, stretching against the baby's weight. So far she'd managed most of the morning without any discomfort, a victory on her part considering how consistent the pain had been lately. Normally it eased up once she'd maneuvered into a comfortable position but getting there was a feat of its own.

 _Ah, well… No use prolonging it old girl.._ She thought, preparing herself as she took hold of the sides of the chair _. Just like plasters. Quick and painless… More like_ _less pain_. Elsie mused, knowing all too well that there was no escape. It happened every time she stood or sat no matter how gentle she was.

"Ooohh." Elsie grimaced as she sat on the very edge of the chair, a fiery jab echoing from the depths of her back and up into her shoulders. Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth Elsie willed herself to scoot further back into the cushioned desk chair. 'This isn't right.. It.. It can't be…' She muttered through grit teeth as a lighting jolt resonated in the pit of her stomach.

The pain had started around the end of her third month, mild and sporadic it was, making it quite easy to manage. It was initially a pressure rather than stabbing throws. However, it had rapidly progressed in the passing weeks to random waves of painful discomfort from which she found little relief. The increased frequency and volume of pain had kept Elsie awake the past couple of nights and honestly it was beginning to frighten her. Could something be wrong with her or the baby? Was she in premature labour? She was hardly decrepit at thirty-nine, but that did put her firmly into the _high risk_ category.

Frantic phone calls to her two best friends had resulted in Beryl's assurance that it was just a little sciatica, and Isobel's slightly more knowledgeable suggestion of a quick check up. There were benefits to having a best friend who happened to be a Gynecologist. She had booked an appointment to see Isobel immediately, fearful, despite her friend's assurances, that something might be wrong; so, for peace of mind, Isobel agreed to see her. Elsie was now waiting for Phyllis Baxter, the other librarian, to relieve her so that she could make her appointment. At last, just before twelve o'clock, Phyllis arrived, red faced and clearly in a rush to get there.

"I am so sorry Elsie," she said as sat down her purse and cuppa. "Jason's school called at half eleven to tell me he's been sick so I had to hurry and get him. Then it took me forever to get across town thanks to these bus strikes, again." She sighed, removing her jacket. "Anyway I'm here now. I hope you haven't missed your appointment."

Elsie waved her off with a forgiving smile. "It's fine Phyllis, I really appreciate you doing this for me on your day off, but I'm afraid I don't have time to do a proper handover. My appointment is in fifteen minutes and Isobel will kill me if I'm late.. To which I most certainly will be with-" She paused, breathing through a sharp pain "With whatever this is- Hopefully nothing." She replied wearily. "Any who, I'm off. She's seeing me on her lunch break as a favour.' Elsie quickly grabbed her own coat and said goodbye to her friend and colleague before rushing out onto the pavement.

Usually the walk to Isobel's took her barely ten minutes, but she had noticed that, in the last couple of weeks, her pace had become much slower and she was starting to find it difficult. Eventually though, she did make it to her friend's surgery.

"I was just starting to give up on you," Isobel greeted with a slight frown, yet playful smile playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry Isobel; honestly. I had to wait for Phyllis to arrive, she'd been detained and then I underestimated how long it'd take me walk here today." Elsie replied rather apologetically as she hobbled towards Isobel.

"Not to worry, dear. Let's have a look at you now, shall we?" Isobel asked with a friendly, warm smile and guided Elsie over to the examination table.

Elsie lay on her left side, paper crinkling beneath her, as she tried with no avail to get into a more comfortable position on the examination table. She wanted to scream, but refrained for the sake of her friend's ears not to mention the ladies in the waiting room.

"Any better since getting you on your side?" Isobel asked.

"None, none whatsoever…" She grimaced. "Still a burning in ma' back, but the pressure has let up some!" For that Elsie was extremely grateful. "Beryl thought it might be the baby lying on my sciatic nerve, playing it up?" She asked, regretfully trying to sit up again.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to listen to everything Beryl Says? She's one of our nearest and dearest friends, but her assumptions and these old wives tales she's spewing are just that- assumptions." Isobel laughed. "I'm the one with the certification, if you have a medical question you come to me. If you have a cooking question, you can go to Beryl."

"Aye, aye!" Elsie urged. "Just bloody tell me what the craic is with my back." Her eyes were almost pleading.

"Yes, well it isn't sciatica and if it was, it wouldn't have to do with the baby; sciatica is not caused by the little one pressing on your nerves. You actually have something rather common in expectant mothers: symphysis pubis dysfunction."

"Ehh?" Elsie tilted her head in confusion. ' Sym- what?'

"Sorry, Pelvic Girdle Pain or PGP. It has to do with the baby growing and the joints stretching.. .often this condition mimic sciatica symptoms... It's nothing to worry over, for now."

Elsie had stopped listening to anything Isobel had to say, but rather began to worry that it could turn into something more serious. Her emotions felt to overwhelm her and she suddenly found a couple of tears running down her cheeks, which soon turned into a full deluge.

"Oh Elsie, what's got you so worked up? This isn't like you," Isobel said as she grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on her desk. When she returned to her friend's side, she gently caressed her back and waited for her to calm down.

"I'm just worried that something is wrong," she cried.

"Elsie, if I thought for even a millisecond that something was wrong, I would have no qualms in referring you; but I can assure you that your baby is strong and healthy and growing beautifully. What you're experiencing now has nothing to do with age or ability on your part, it is quite normal and will correct itself, for the most part, as your baby grows," Isobel coaxed softly as Elsie settled down again, suddenly feeling sheepish for her reaction.

"I'm sorry; you must think me such a fool Isobel," she replied as she dabbed at her eyes, shaking her head at her silliness.

"No, noo! Not at all Elsie. I know you've waited a long time for this, it's only natural that you should feel apprehensive about it; but I am your friend and supporter and together, we can get through anything." Isobel hugged Elsie tightly which came as a great comfort to her.

Elsie stayed with Isobel for the remainder of her lunch break before setting off towards the library. The walk back took almost twice as long as it had to get there as the pain seemed to have increased since her visit.

"Hey you, now listen here. Listen to mummy." Elsie whispered as she ran her hand across the top of her bump and over towards the left of her stomach where she could feel the majority of the baby's weight. "I know you enjoy stretching out in that particular place, but your little head's in ma' spine and your feet are- _'Playing with mummy's pelvis as if it were a pair of bloody bongos?'_ And it's quite uncomfortable for her, my wee one." She sighed as she walked down the street. She pressed her palm deeper into her side to try and rouse the baby. "Could you please move over, Wee'un? Just a smidge to your right-" She coaxed the child, her voice warm and full of endearment, yet conveying the tiredness that she felt too, as she received another jolt in her pelvis. "Ha!" She exhaled deeply as she fought the urge to cry through the dull throbs prickling her lower spine, as she stopped in the street for a few moments, resting her right shoulder against the wall of the building. "There's no need to be cross with your old mum, she's sorry she woke you, but really- She needs you t-" Elsie sighed as the child complied, and a smile of relief now played about her lips.

"Thank you." Relief in her face, she eased back into a standing position, composed herself with a deep breath and began to walk the rest of the hundred yards into the library.

She looked around and found the library to be mostly deserted; she rather enjoyed the laughter coming from the children's play area, but there seemed to be very few children in there today. The sounds helped her to imagine her own little one toddling about, hopefully inheriting her love for books. The chances were high given the baby's father was also an avid reader, or so he'd said.

"That's me back now Phyllis, you might as well get yourself away home to your bairns. Especially your sick wee boy." Elsie said as she dumped both her handbag and jacket unceremoniously onto the floor in a rush to make it to the staff bathrooms. She returned a few moments later with a bottle of water she'd pulled from the break room in hand.

"Are you sure Elsie? You look like you could do with the rest and my mother is perfectly fine looking after Jason and Emma" Phyllis asked when she returned, a look of great concern as she took in Elsie's frazzled appearance.

"I'm quite sure; we're very quiet today, so it'll be a nice restful afternoon.' Elsie assured her through shortened breaths, taking a generous sip of water. "We'll be just fine, won't we?" She asked her midsection playfully as she moved her hand to where she felt the baby kick.

Phyllis did as she was told and left, but advised Elsie to phone her if she needed her, she'd be there in a moment's notice, leaving Elsie to her thoughts. She felt bad for the way she had grumbled about the baby earlier and wondered if the baby thought her a terrible mother.

"Not even born yet and I'm already telling you off; what must you think of me?" She said as she rubbed her bump. It's not been an easy go for us, has it lass?" She felt the baby stir beneath her hand in response, evoking a broad smile to her face. "Mummy is sorry for being cross and rather weepy with you when she's hurting. It's not your fault, not at all." She smiled as she caressed her belly. "You know what? This pain in my back is such a small price to pay for you, my special little lass. I've waited such a long time to have someone as precious as you in my life." She whispered to her mid-section softly as hot tears fell from her cheeks onto her purple blouse. "I love you, little Graidheag."

Elsie soon found herself reaching down into her hand bag in search of her handkerchief again, sniffling as she dabbed at her eyes and willed herself back to work. _'Elspeth Hughes, what are you doing blubbering about like a child? At work as well! Silly woman.'_ She'd never been much of a crier before the baby, now she could hardly keep herself in Kleenex. Motherhood was undoubtedly leaving its mark on her.

Elsie reached further into the bag of pickled onion crisps, gathering up the remaining crumbs as she sat tallying up the libraries overdue books sums. She'd been at it for a good forty-five minutes when the felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Hughes, But there seems to be an issue with the photo copier. I think the papers are jammed."

Elsie looked over her shoulder to see Anna. She'd begun as a work experience student and had been such a help to both Elsie and Phyllis that they practically begged her to stay on. She'd been a dream compared to the horrid O'Brian woman who Elsie had caught pocketing some of the libraries funds the previous autumn.

"Are you serious?" Elsie huffed, spinning round in her chair. She pulled back her glasses, sliding them up through her hair until they sat atop her head "Do you know that's the third time this week! Bloody thing's doing my head in." With a subtle grunt she was on her feet dusting off the crumbs that had fallen in the crease of blouse. "Something with the paper sensor or what have you is highly sensitive. I'll see if I can sort it out but i'm afraid we'll have to phone the engineering company again.."

Elsie shook her head as set out the 'Ring Bell For Assistance' sign and followed Anna back towards their straff room which also housed the machines.

"I've never had so much trouble with a machine, not in the fourte-"

"SURPRISE!" Came several excited voices.

"Ah!" Elsie screamed, throwing her hands up over mouth in shock.

There stood little Daisy Mason holding a wicker picnic basket. Next to her stood her older brother William with a hand full of multicolored balloons, One which read 'Happy 40th' And last but certainly not least, Beryl Mason. She wore a proud grin as she displayed a perfectly crafted two-layer birthday cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you asked for it- so you got it! Chapter two. Still no Charlie, I know.. but he's coming very soon! Patience my friends, I've got his entrance and purpose all planned it. :) You'll see.. I promise lots of cute Chelsie to come. For now you'll have to settle for gal pals and raging hormones!**

 **Once again, thanks to my team of friends and my lovely Beta. She actually just skimmed this one cause she's working non stop, so prob are some mistakes- those are all mine. Lol.**

 **Also, silly me I forgot the disclaimer in chapter one. Don't own these lovely characters, Wish I did!**

* * *

"Wahh-" Elsie shook her head in utter disbelief as to what she was seeing. "What...are you lot doing here?" She looked at them all quizzically, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Why, It's not even-" She laughed. "My birthday isn't for another three days."

"Silly Auntie! We know when your birthday is." Daisy piped up. "We wanted you to be _really_ surprised, ya see." The nine year old explained.

"Mum said if we waited until Friday to come round the house you'd be expecting us and not come to the door." William shrugged. His blunt answer eliciting giggles from both Daisy and Anna.

"Oh did she now?" Elsie smirked, her brow rising in the direction of her best friend as her laughter calmed. _'Of course she did.. She knows good and well...'_ Elsie thought to herself. She was never big on celebrating her birthday and hated when people made a fuss over her.

The lad opened his mouth to speak but refrained as he was met with his mother menacing glare. It seemed to scream: _traitor_

"William Mason, I said no such thing!" Beryl barked, smacking his shoulder so that he bobbled a bit. The flush of embarrassment in her cheeks said otherwise though. She'd been caught out by her thirteen year old son.

"Alright, alright; enough of that now. Come er' and give your old auntie a nice big cuddle." Elsie smiled brightly as she held her arms open wide.

Daisy practically leapt into her arms after having discarded the basket full of goodies on the floor. Aside from her Mum, Aunt Elsie was her favorite person in the whole world. She'd loved her from the time she was a bitty baby and often spent one or two nights a week with Elsie at her flat, they'd have pizza and pop in a movie.

William stood next to his mother, mumbling an apology as she shifted his feet. He was more reluctant now that he'd become a 'teenager' He felt almost too old to hug his auntie, though he'd almost prefer that to kissing his mum's cheek in public.

"Happy early birthday, Auntie Elsie!" Daisy squeaked excitedly, burying her face in her aunt's round tummy.

"Thank you, my sweet little lass." She smiled down at her niece, ruffling her hair.

"Were you _reeeeally_ surprised auntie?" Daisy asked, stepping back and taking Elsie's hand.

"I was indeed, pet. I was indeed." Elsie promised, leaning forward as Daisy leaned up to kiss her cheek. She was rather short for her age, nine, and quite scrawny to boot despite sampling her mother's cooking daily.

"Happy almost birthday." William offered her an awkward half smile as he stood in front of her, hands in his pockets.

Elsie noticed right away that she had to look up to meet his eyes, the same eyes that had stolen her heart.

"My goodness Lad! Look at you, towering over your old Aunt.. Where has my sweet wee nephew gone?" She sized him up then huffed in mock annoyance.

"I thought we made a deal you'd not show me up until you were at least sixteen!" She pretended to glare at him, biting down on her lip as to keep from laughing while pulling him in

"I'm sorry auntie, I tired. Really I did. It was all that Spinach casserole mum had me samplin _'_ " He replied with a rather innocent expression. His corny joke had been enough to set his aunt off who simply pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh you!" She swatted at his arms playfully. "Gimme a kiss!" She pushed her cheek up for him and he gave her a nice little peck.

"Right-o. Who wants cake?" Beryl inquired rather cheerfully.

"Me!" William called.

"Oh! And me!" Daisy said, almost immediately after.

"That's two votes for me then!" Elsie grinned. "Little Miss Hughes just gave me a swift kick in the ribs." Elsie threw up two fingers to signify both her and the baby's vote. "She's also quite curious as to what's in that mysterious basket..." Having missed a proper lunch, Elsie and the baby were both half starved.

With that Daisy and William both gathered up the cake and goodies and were off in a flash towards the staff room.

"And you Madame, I expect a kiss from you too." Elsie shot beryl look as she lingered behind the rest.

Beryl refused to let her carry anything, even her presents. _'Honestly, like carrying a small gift box is going to cause a catastrophe'_ She rolled her eyes, hands on the small of her back as she looked over Beryl's shoulder.

"The cake really does look wonderful, Beryl.. Smells wonderful too.."

The next hour consisted of the party chatting and feasting on the delicious spread Beryl had carefully complied. Sandwiches of pulled pork, cheese and tomato, tuna and ham, with salad, quiche and pasta salad, were spread on groaning tables. To sustain her dear friend's cravings, she brought a few Yorkshire puddings, and had also slipped in a small jar of Piccalilli to suffice her rather odd vinegar cravings. True to her prediction Elsie wasted no time in loading the pickled vegetables onto her pork sandwich.

Once they'd each eaten their fill, apart from Elsie who truly believed she could eat another plate's worth, Beryl cleared away a space on the little makeshift table and placed the cake. It was of course Elsie's favorite, a marble cake with double chocolate fudge icing and almond topping. Just looking at it made her eyes glisten, but it was her young niece and nephew's off sync rendition of _happy birthday_ that had her in puddles.

Half an hour later the two women found themselves alone, plates scattered about with half eaten bits and crumbs covering most of the table. Daisy had gone off to the children's play area and William headed towards the war/history section. He was fascinated with the first and second world wars and often Elsie pulled books she thought he'd like. Dear sweet Anna had offered to man the front desk so that Elsie could visit with her _Family._ Elsie was grateful Anna had chosen that term to describe her relationship with the Mason's. She'd met Beryl years ago when after arriving in London, having left behind life on the farm in rural Argyll. Elsie had been barely nineteen at the time and quite ambitious to move so far from what family she had left. It was frightening in truth. Beryl had come into her life by chance and quickly became the support system she so desperately needed at that time in her life. Elsie knew for a fact she'd not be where she was today without her. She loved her as if she were her sister and Elsie's in her eyes Beryl would always be family.

"Ohh, I feel like a loaded goose at Christmas.." Beryl moaned, relinquishing her fork on to the table and pushing her chair back a little. "I couldn't possible eat another bite."

"I for one could eat my weight in your sweets," Elsie shrugged, taking up her friend's half eaten slice of cake and settling it atop her stomach. One of the perks of being pregnant, you had your own personal TV tray on hand at all times.

"I don't know what you put in this cake but it's addictive." Elsie said, spooning a fork full into her mouth.

"You'll be sick to death in four months' time if you carry on like this," she laughed heartily, "And the size of a house thereafter."

"I'm already the size of a house!" Elsie pouted as she continued to eat her cake. It was her fourth piece, well technically third and a half.

"I bet you a fiver you'll be singing a different tune tonight, how many pieces have you had?" Beryl hadn't even finished her own piece given how rich that particular cake was.

"I won't get sick. I could live off your cake alone." She took another large bit, a bit of fudge dripping off the fork and down her chin.

"You're worse than a child, you know?! Chocolate all over your face." Beryl shook her head disapprovingly as she reached over and wiped the gob off her friend's chin like she often did with Daisy. "Slow down a bit, eh? I've brought the topper so you can take home what's left."

"Well.. Now that I think about it, perhaps not cake alone.. But with a bit of Piccalilli to go with it.." She grinned, her eyes wandering over to the remnants of the jar. "And some cold Milk of course.."

"Elsie Mae Hughes, don't you dare.." Beryl warned.

Elsie opened her mouth to speak but Beryl cut in before she had the chance..

"I am utterly disgusted that you'd even consider it.." Beryl stuttered as she thought of the two combined. "Nooo! Nope. " Beryl reached over and took both the jar and what cake was left on the plate from her friend.

"Heyyyy! I wasn't finished with that." Elsie cried mid bite, her hands flying out to grasp the plate but missing it only just. "Oh Beryl stop being such a spoil sport! I was only having you on, I would never really mix the two.." she said, rather irritably. Elsie didn't take well to things coming between her and her food.

"I don't know if I can believe that after the way you drown your sandwich in it. " Beryl eyed her suspiciously as she scraped all the leftovers onto one plate. "You've had more than enough of this today as is.."

Elsie's lip thinned as she sat back in her chair and sulked while Beryl finished getting the rubbish sorted.

"It really was nice of you to go to all the trouble.." Elsie said, breaking the silence between them.

"I was happy to do it, Elsie." She said as she settled the last of her things back in the basket.

"Daisy's gift was so sweet, and so thoughtful. I'll cherish it always..." She'd given her a framed photo of the two of them. The frame itself was covered with chalkboard paint and she'd written the sweetest little message. "And what she got for the baby was precious." She'd given her a lovely, soft receiving blanket for the baby. Light pink with yellow trim that housed little old fashioned storybook characters.

"I hope it's precious after the way Daisy ran me ragged all of last week. We looked through half a dozen shops, she wanted the perfect gift for her future cousin."

"She certainly knows her auntie well, it's the perfect thing for-" Elsie stopped herself before she revealed her daughter's name. She was fairly sure of what it would be but didn't want to announce it until she was certain. That and she knew if she told Beryl the whole world would know by morning.

"For who?" Beryl interjected, eyeing Elsie curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well you'll have to wait until she's born." She chuckled, enjoying the fact that Beryl was so adamant to learn her niece's name. "All of last week? How long have you been planning this?" She asked curiously.

"About three weeks or so.." Beryl guessed, she couldn't quite remember the date.

"Huh." Elsie's brows furrowed and she sucked in her lip.

"What is it?"

"I've just realized that my darling little niece has been fibbing to me. I had her over to tea not two nights ago and she didn't let on at all." Elsie said as she looked a bit miffed. "Usually she tells me everything."

"Seems she inherited her aunt's will power for keeping secrets." Beryl couldn't help laughing at Elsie's slight pout.

"I suppose I can't be too upset with her then." Elsie smiled to herself for a moment, proud she'd instilled in Daisy the value of a well-kept secret.

"The kids really wanted to do something special for you too. Daisy more than William of course, Willie doesn't seem to want to do much of anything, least of all listen to me." That boy was trying her patience these days.

"So that's what I have to look forward too then? A grumpy teenager who doesn't want to be seen with her old mum." Elsie laughed as she caressed her stomach.

"I don't know about all that, girls are different than boys." She said pointedly.

"I don't know if I should be grateful this one's a girl then, or terrified." Elsie replied as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"I'll let you know how things go with Daisy in about five years, it'll give you time to prepare for your demise." The two shared a good laugh at that.

"He's a sweet boy, really. He's not horrid, just more interested in his war games or mobile than he is his family.." _His mum to be exact._ Beryl sighed, her eyes growing a bit moist at the idea of losing her little boy to the internet and friends.

"I don't doubt it with the way technology is these days.. But all that aside, you're still his mum and he loves you. Even if he's picked up some new interests and spends a few nights at a friend's house." Elsie assured her friend as she reached across the table and took Beryl's hand.

"It's been a hard few months with him.." Beryl admitted, sniffling. She pulled her hand away and offered Elsie a kind smile after a moment.

"It'll get better in time, I'm sure." Elsie smiled, shifting in her chair.

"Yes, I hope so." Beryl nodded.

"What are we hoping for?" Isobel asked from her place in the doorway.

"Izzy?" Elsie looked back at Beryl then to her other best friend. "Don't tell me you were in on this too?" She pointed to the balloons.

"Guilty." Isobel confessed, broadly grinning as she went over and kissed Elsie's cheek then Beryl's.

"Sorry I'm so late, I had a rush call come through from the hospital after Elsie left." She explained while removing her coat.

"I hope it wasn't anything serious?" Beryl asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Oh no, nothing like that" Isobel shook her head dismissively. "One of Clarkson's patients had experienced a complication during pregnancy. We had to deliver the baby via cesarean. She was only thirty-two weeks along so he wanted me there in case the baby had any problems." Isobel said this in a rather nonchalant manner. She was used to seeing premature babies and complications, but she also didn't want to go too deep into it for fear of upsetting Elsie..

"That's terrible.." Beryl's face fell as she propped a hand under her chin.

"But they are both alright, she and the baby?" Elsie asked, her voice slightly shaking.

She'd physically paled as Isobel replayed her story. It was Elsie's worst fear. She'd had nightmares about such thing happening even though Isobel assured her that both she and the baby were fine.

"Yes. Both will be perfectly alright. The mother required a small transfusion and was being placed in a room when I left. The boy will need to be in an incubator for a couple of weeks to help him catch up a bit, then he'll be released home." Isobel said, offering Elsie a kind smile that told her not to worry.

"God bless them." Elsie's voice was barely a whisper as her heart quickened at the thought of the same or similar happening to her.

"Never mind that, let's just focus on the task at hand. Celebrating Elsie's birthday." Isobel declared much to Beryl's relief. "Now, what have I missed? Also, I will require a piece of cake.. make that a large piece, I missed lunch." Isobel added, her eyes trained on Elsie.

Soon enough the three were chattering away about anything and everything, from Bill's new job to Elsie's recent diagnosis. Any trace of worry in Elsie's eyes had vanished as she ooh'd with Beryl as Isobel spoke of her college Dr. Clarkson. The two were practically together, they just didn't see it.

"Oh Isobel… You shouldn't have!" Elsie cried, pulling a tiny white fleece baby jumper from the bag. Isobel had presented her gift after having her cake. "The Scarf and the bracelet were too much as it was.." Elsie had been looking at a particular piece of jewelry for ages but put off buying it to save for the baby. Now, she sat with it on her wrist, the light catching the tiny crystals.

"I can't thank you enough, either of you… for all you've done for me and the baby." She shook her head, eyes full of tears. Moments like these reminded Elsie of how truly blessed she was to have friends like Isobel and Beryl.

"We love you!" Beryl simply said. "Very much so." Isobel added.

"Well go on then, let's see how it looks on her." Isobel urged.

Elsie complied, bringing the tiny outfit up to rest on her belly. She pursed her lips, her shoulders swaying playfully.

"Not even born yet and look at all that personality. Sassy little thing, isn't she?" Beryl howled with laughter. "She gets that from me, you know."

"If telling yourself that makes you feel better, by all means." Isobel popped off. "Clearly she gets her spunk from Aunt Izzy."

"You two behave!" Elsie scolded as she too laughed. "No fighting over baby, and just for the record. Any sass she might inherit will come from yours truly." She winked, only to be met with matching glares.

"Ohh! I almost forgot!" Beryl rose from her seat and hurriedly walked over to the basket and rummaged through it. "A present from both her aunties." Beryl said, handing over the small parcel to Elsie.

Isobel turned to Beryl, brow quirked as if to ask what they'd gotten her. She hadn't remembered choosing a joint gift with Beryl.

"Who's birthday is this? She's gotten more presents than me!" Elsie sighed as she began to open the packaging. "What have you two done now?" She asked, a smile forming as she discovered it was it was a blouse of sorts . Quickly she unfolded it and held it up in front of her so that she could have a proper look.

"Isn't it great?" Beryl was bursting at her seems as she anxiously awaited Elsie's reaction.. "Issy and I saw them in this odd little shop when we went on holiday last month. I couldn't resist once I pictured you walkin' down high street with it on." She winked at Isobel who remained confused.

Elsie remained silent, worrying her lip as she stared down at the soft fabric in her hands. Her brows knit tightly together as deep blue orbs clouded over, the storm brewing inside her heart coming to a head suddenly as she released a strangled sob.

"Elsie?" Isobel reached out to touch Elsie's shoulder but she recoiled.. _'Oh no...What has Beryl done..'_

Elsie hiccupped between her cries, crushing the shirt to her chest. Staggered words escaped her lips in a high pitched squeak that neither Beryl nor Isobel could comprehend.

"Elsie dear, you've got to breathe… deep breaths.." Isobel urged gently, both as a friend and as her physician. Being that upset was good for her or the baby.

Beryl's playful grin melted away as Isobel reached over and prized the shirt from Elsie's clenched fingers, holding up in the light. It was rather plain save for the thick speech bubble on the lower half indicating the baby's thoughts.

" _Are you my daddy?_ " Isobel read aloud, her eye's widening.

"Oh Beryl... you didn't." Isobel groaned a look of annoyance on her face. How could she even think such a thing would be amusing given Elsie's delicate situation? Then again, It was Beryl, bless her. She always meant well but hardly ever thought things through before acting impulsively.

"I- I didn't mean for it to upset set her so…" Beryl swallowed. "I thought you'd have a good laugh at it like we did, it's not meant to be serious… I'm so sorry." Her voice died away as her eyes prickled with shameful tears.

"I admit I found it amusing at the time but I had no part in its purchase." Isobel added quietly.

"A good laugh?" Elsie managed to finally slow down enough to be heard. "Is that what we are to you? Me and baby? Some big joke to the two of ya?" She asked, raising her hand to brush away the tears from her face.

"No! Nooo!" They shouted simultaneously.

"It was a horrid idea on my part and I should have known better. I really thought- Never mind what I thought." Beryl paused as she crossed the room to Elsie, looking her directly in the eye. "Elsie please.. I'm sorry.. You know I love you as if you were my own sister, and this little one here is going to be Auntie Beryl's pride and joy." She laughed softly, tears in her eyes.

Isobel was on her feet and at Elsie's other side in an instant, "Oh darling, you could never be a joke to us." She soothed, brushing her fingers through Elsie's hair. "What a silly thought."

"Couldn't I? It is pretty _silly,_ what I've done.." She laughed at her own self then, sniffling as she allowed herself to lean on Beryl's shoulder. "Seeking Donor insemination at my age.. Going through all the necessary medicals then selecting a preferred sperm donor from the logs at hospital.. Just so I could fill a void I've had in my heart see I was a wee girl."

"What's silly about that?" Beryl questioned, tucking the front bit of Elsie's hair behind her ear. "I think it's wonderful that you went through with it, no, Glorious!" Beryl emphasized. "I've been telling ya for years you'd make an excellent mum."

Elsie nodded weakly at Beryl, a gentle forgiveness in her eyes. "I never intended for it to happen that way, but if it hadn't, I would have my knot in me' stomach now, would I?" She caressed the base of her stomach fondly, a small smile emerging.

"I always imagined I'd be married, happily of course, to some wonderful man who could glance my way and I'd go weak at the knees. Who's voice would tickle my ears like velvet, and his hand would be ever so gentle.." She sighed as she recalled her girlish fantasies. "But that man never did come along.. I wouldn't have been happy with Joe, sweet man that he was. He expected me stay at home and manage his farm, and do you know he wanted six children. Six!" She exclaimed, holding up six fingers in emphasis. "That wasn't a life I wanted then nor do I now. No, but I am content enough with the life I've lead.. I regret not having a father to offer my girl, lord knows she should have one, a good da' at that. I'm afraid of what she'll think when she's old enough to know the truth."

"Thousands of women have chosen to go the anonymous donor route. There is no shame in your decision, Elsie nor in wanting a child of your own." Isobel replied with great conviction as she Elsie directly in the eyes. " It doesn't matter how a child is conceived or who fathered it, only that it is very much wanted and loved."

"She is certainly loved and wanted." Elsie nodded, glancing down at protruding stomach. They baby wiggled and flipped, having been active since her upset. "I just worry if I'll be the mother she needs, the mother she deserves." She often laid awake at night, crying, filled with anxiety about her capability of being a single mother.

"Your baby is so lucky to have a mother who was willing to go through such great lengths to have her." Isobel grinned as she squeezed Elsie's arm. Her sweet sentiment touched Elsie, as well as Beryl's proclamation that she'd make a great mum. She realized how fortunate she was not one but two people in her life that cared so deeply about her.

"Thank you for that, both of you. I'm sorry for my little upset; I know you didn't mean it in a negative way Beryl... I'm just so sensitive these days.." She looked at them both apologetically.

"Not to worry, dear. You are expecting and as such you are entitled to a bit of emotional turmoil from time to time. Just think back to When Beryl was William." Beryl had a nasty temperament the entire time she was carrying William, Elsie and Isobel scarcely escaped the ring of fire on many occasions.

"I wasn't that horrid." Beryl defended playfully. "The shirt wasn't the wisest gift choice on my part, I'm sorry it upset you Elsie.."

Elsie nodded, smiling through her tears as she hugged them both to her sides. "This little one is also very lucky to have two exceptionally talented, strong willed women as her Aunt's. It's a comfort to me knowing she can go to either for advice or support. That she'll be loved and have family aside from me."

"She'll hardly miss not having a Da' with the two of us spoiling her rotten." Beryl couldn't wait to finally meet her niece and shower her in kisses.

"That's right, Beryl will provide the sugar rush and I'll make sure she's got plenty of toys to play it out with."

"Aye, she won't." Elsie nodded as she reached for the offending shirt that had been discarded on the table. "It is... interesting." Elsie remarked, giving it a second look. Perhaps she wouldn't take a lighter to it. "But quite unnecessary, given I know the name of my baby's Father…"

Elsie hadn't thought much of what she said till she heard Isobel gasp, surprised at this information.

"Woahh- ho! You what?!" The redhead sputtered, curiosity swirling madly in her eyes.

Elsie blinked, her lips slightly parted as she realized the can of worms her little slip had opened.

' _Shit'_

* * *

 **Well..well..well.. Looks like pregnancy is turning Elsie's brains to mush. hehehe. That's quite a secret she just let slip... Also, to the sensitive readers out there. DI, IFV,ICI are all amazing tools to help women get pregnant no matter what their circumstances may be. The whole daddy bit was just a bit of comic fluff, was in no way insulting the woman who choose to go that route or those who grew up without a dad present. Would never intentionally insult or make fun of such things! With all the anon hate going around I felt the need to address this. Xo -YellowBrickQueen**


End file.
